


Be Good For Me

by bo_beans



Category: overwatch
Genre: ;), Bodyguard!Gabe, F/M, Gabe’s hot as fuck, Kinky, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, SEX!, daddy kink (slight), jk not really, kinda Dom/sub, kinda self indulgent, you are kinda bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Gabe’s your bodyguard and you have a “secret” crush on him. After a kind of embarrassing incident he witnesses, you’ll do anything to keep him quiet.





	Be Good For Me

       You were the beloved only daughter of a multi-millionaire, and ever since you were born, you got everything you wanted. Well, everything money could buy, and that was pretty much everything. Except for one, very annoyingly handsome and stubborn man’s affection.  
       “Gabriel!” you shouted as you rose from bed, flinging the silky covers off of yourself and going to the window, flinging the curtains open. “You were supposed to wake me up! I’m supposed to be at the fundraiser bruncheon in thirty minutes!”  
       “Yeah, yeah, sorry, princess,” he grumbled. “But you know that’s not in my job description.”  
       Gabriel Reyes was, by all means, the most attractive man you had ever laid eyes on. Lucky for you, you got to see him all day, but that was because he had been hired by your father to be your personal bodyguard after a recent kidnapping attempt. He was extremely strapping and strong, and extremely capable of fighting, be it weapons or hand-to-hand, and you knew because sometimes you snuck around and watched him train at night.  
       Gabe had turned around while you were dressing, but you always hoped he would notice any part of you. You tried so desperately to get his attention at times: you went to parties and mixers with the rest of the rich and famous in tight dresses and too-tall heels, you got “drunk” and fell into his arms, you undressed in front of him. He was just so... professional. You mean, thank god for that, but how were you supposed to get him to bend if he was such a stickler? You huffed, pulling on a pencil skirt and button up along with some cute heels and pulled your hair into a bun.

       “Oh, Gaby, would you mind helping me with my necklace?” you said, smiling ever so innocently as you held it to him. Of course you could do it yourself, but what fun is that?  
       Gabriel huffed at the nickname. Nothing new, you seemed to have a different one every time you talked to him. “Of course, Miss [y/ln],” he replied, putting on the formalities now that he had woken up a little more. As he clasped the necklace on, his fingers brushed against your neck and shoulders, and a shiver ran down your spine.

       It didn’t go unnoticed. Gabriel knew you liked him, you made it very clear from the beginning, but he was in no position to make a move on you. Your dad might kill him. Or worse, fire him. And as bratty as you were, it was a good gig. Oh, and by the way, did he mention you were bratty? As all hell. He wished you would shut it sometimes... Well, he knew a fun ways to make you quiet, but that would get him fired, too.  
You thanked him when he was finished and you made your way briskly through your house and to the town car, climbing into the back with Gabriel.  
       “Such a busy, busy day today! Ugh, I can’t believe I have to go to this... And then I have to see Nancy again. Ew. Never did like her when she was married to my dad. And then she’ll ask when I’m getting married... And then another bad “date” with some weird tycoon’s son,” you rattled off, looking into your handheld mirror as you applied a little makeup. You looked up at Gabe as you closed it, frowning. “I do wish you could go with me on those. Maybe scare some sense into those idiots.”  
       “You know that’s unreasonable, Miss. And not to mention that it would do no good,” Gabe said, trying his damndest not to roll his eyes at you. God, you had everything on a silver platter and yet...

       The day went without problem, except for the meeting with your ex-step-mom, who, as you predicted, set you up with another date with another gross, sleazy guy. You just kept looking over at Gabe the entire time, sighing and huffing whenever she repeated how “great and intelligent he is!” or “I swear, he’s nothing like those other candidates” or the occasional “it’d be better if you get married soon to secure good relations”. Yeah, sure, Nancy. It would be great, but you’d also prefer not to marry some sleaze-ball moneybags who’d just fuck his secretary on the weekends, too.  
       “Nanc, thanks, but also, I think I’m fine. I’ll find someone right for me soon,” you cut her off as she started again, very “subtly” looking at Gabe. Gabe just kept his head turned to the side and wished you wouldn’t.  
       “Well, it’s too late. You already have a date with him and backing out now is bad manners. Lucky for you, it’s tonight, so you should be free!” Nancy replied. Dammit, she was good. She just slide her grubby little plans right in there...No wonder your dad had married her. Just couldn’t stop her fast enough.  
       You let out a deep sigh, but you agreed, and off you went home to change for your “date”. “I can’t believe her! Of all the things to do! Set me up with another! What is this? The fifth one? And they’re all the same! Disgusting, horrid little men!” you yelled in the town car. “God, if I could just strangle her in that moment!”  
       Gabe just watched your little temper tantrum. It was kind of funny to watch you struggle with one of the few things that you could not manipulate to your will. And frustrated you was always a treat when it wasn’t directed at him, so he kept silent so as not to illicit any unwanted attention.

       After going home and changing into a form fitting black dress that did a wonder for your body and black heels, you let your hair down and grabbed a clutch while fumbling with some dangling earrings. “It’s such a chore to be this beautiful,” you muttered, only partly joking. It truly was, but that didn’t mean saying it would make you seem less conceited to everyone else around you.  
       “Gabe... I know you’re not supposed to be too close during the dinner, but...”  
       “No.”  
       “Gosh, grumpy-pants... Why not?” you whined, stomping your foot a little. “You know as much as I do that the date won’t last that long anyway!”  
       “Not my place to interfere, Miss.”  
       You huffed and ran your fingers through your hair, walking out of the room quickly. “Then let’s get this over with already!”

       You were right. Your date sucked. But this guy was an exceptionally greasy sleaze-ball. As soon as you got there he was too touchy, from your hug turning into a grope fest for him, running his hands way too low on your back to him trying to play footsie the entire time during dinner. Only thing good about the date was the food, really. That, and he was paying. But he just wouldn’t shut up about his money. Until dessert, and then he wouldn’t shut up about how he wanted to fuck you. Your façade of cute and kind was quickly eroding with him.  
       He leaned over, making a small inappropriate sign to you, telling you he bet “your pussy must be real tight”. You had had enough.  
       You stood up, grabbing your glass and throwing the contents on him. “You’re absolutely disgusting!” you growled out, trying to stomp away from him but he grabbed your arms, twisting it. You cried out, your knees feeling weak and your expression of intense hatred changing to fear.  
       “Oh no you don’t, you rich little slut!” he yelled, reaching up to smack you. You flinched and closed your eyes, but before he could hit you, you felt the hand on your arm let you go, and when you opened your eyes again you saw Gabe standing over your date’s body on the ground. He turned around and gently held your hand as you stood, your legs shaking.  
       “T-Thank you, Gabe...” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning into him. “I-I don’t want to say it, but I told you so,” you said, trying to laugh away your tears, but it wasn’t working too well.  
       Gabe gave you an incredulous look but he gave you a small chuckle and, noticing your legs seemed to barely work, picked you up and carried you to the town car. “What did he say to you, anyway?”  
       “I don’t know if you really want to hear it...” you murmured shyly, leaning against his shoulder as you tried to wipe your running makeup away.  
       “I think I do, [y/n],” he stated, looking you right in the eyes. He looked extremely serious, intense, even. And he looked about ready to hurt that kid even more.  
       You sighed, leaning forward to whisper in his ear all the awful things your date had said, blushing profusely when you pulled away, looking away from his face in embarrassment. You feel like you could die, or worse, start crying in front of Gabe again.  
       “He said that to you?” he demanded. All you could do was nod, covering your face with your hands. “The whole night he said shit like that to you? I should’ve beat his ass more!”

       As soon as you both got home and he escorted you to your room, you turned around and looked at him.  
       “J-Just don’t tell anyone, please? About what happened? I-I can’t have anyone know I acted like that...” you whimpered, grabbing Gabe’s shirt, looking up at him.  
       Gabe just stared right back at you. A smirk spread over his face slowly. “Sure, I won’t tell anyone... But what’re you gonna do to keep my silence?”  
       You looked up at him, opening your mouth before closing it again. Suddenly, you didn’t know what to say. You always knew what to say! In fact, you might say too much, sometimes, but never were you speechless like this moment.  
       After a few moments of silence, you looked up at him and whispered “Take me...” You pushed the dress off of your body, exposing yourself to him and reached your arms out to him, your whole body burning with desire.  
       “You sure, Miss?”  
       “Yes. And call me [y/n].”  
       Gabe leaned forward, capturing your lips and kissing you passionately before pushing you onto your bed. He grabbed your wrists in one hand and pinned them down above your head, making his way down your neck. “I’ve been waiting for this, [y/n],” he growled, biting and sucking on your neck and collarbone. You whimpered, turning your head to the side to let him at it more. You knew it would leave marks the next day, but right now you couldn’t care less.  
       “Now, cariño, why don’t you be good for me, huh?” he whispered in your ear, and you felt it burn you up more. You nodded, biting your lip as Gabe took his belt off and bound your wrists together before unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. “Do you want this, baby?” he asked, smirking a bit as he stroked it, watching your face as he got erect. You nodded, wanting so bad for him to just fuck you right then.  
       “Then beg for it.”  
       “Gabe, please, I want to suck your dick, please...!” you whined, squirming beneath him.  
       “I guess I’ll let you...” he said, smirking as he climbed off of you and kneeled beside your head, letting his dick hit your face. You licked the underside, rolling over a bit to get a better angle and sucked hard at the tip before taking more into your mouth. You felt your underwear get wet and the knot in your stomach tighten, moaning a bit against his cock.  
        Gabe reached down, sliding one hand underneath your panties and rubbing his fingers against your clit. “Aren’t you a cute little slut? Getting wet while sucking on my cock. You like this, huh? What next, you want to call me Daddy, too?” he growled, laughing as he slid a finger into you, but he stopped when he felt you clench around him as he mentioned the name. “Oh?” he said, looking down at you. “I see... baby, why don’t you be good and take all of Daddy, huh?”  
        You closed your eyes, blushing profusely but you did as you were told and relaxed your jaw a bit more, taking in as much of Gabe as you could. But it wasn’t enough for him, so he slid his fingers into your hair and thrusted down your throat, letting out a deep groan as he did so, still careful not to choke you. “You’re so good for me, baby...” he muttered, sliding another finger into you. But you were already loosening up quickly, swallowing his fingers without problem. You whimpered and whined until he added a third and then a fourth, until you were open enough. At the same time Gabe was gently trusting into your open mouth, grunting as he pushed a little deeper. He pulled out suddenly, letting you gasp and cough before turning you onto your stomach, making you kneel and keep your ass in the air for him.  
       “Aren’t you a wonderful sight like this, cariño...” he cooed, slowly sliding your underwear down your thighs, watching your pussy drip onto your sheets. He loved seeing you helpless like this, someone who always told him what to do. And now he got to do the same.  
       “G-Gabe... please!” you sobbed, shaking your hips a little.  
       “What was that? What do you want?” he asked, flicking your clit as he waited for your answer.  
       You shivered, crying and moaning all the same. “I w-want you to fuck me with your cock, D-Daddy!” you whimpered.  
       “Good girl...” he murmured, lining up behind you and pushing himself all the way to the hilt immediately. The stretch hurt a little, but you felt so good that you could ignore the pain, and you moaned loudly, trying to push your hips back to get more of him. “Uh-uh uh... Did I say you could do that?” he asked before bringing his hand down and smacking your ass. You cried out and stopped.  
        He leaned over you, biting your shoulder before whispering in your ear. “You move when I say so...”  
       You nodded quickly. “Good girl...” he said. “Now keep that up and Daddy’ll give you a treat letter, okay?” You nodded again.  
       Gabe slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back into you, repeating this rhythm, watching as you cried and whimpered into the sheets. “Don’t cover your voice, honey. I want to hear it.”  
        You turned your head to the side, moaning loudly and crying out his name as he fucked you roughly, your bed starting to move and bump against the wall every so often. You couldn’t care less if anyone heard you right now. “H-harder!” you cried out. And Gabe complied, one hand holding your hip and the other reaching around and rubbing your clit furiously as he quickened the pace, slamming into you. The sound of your skin slapping together and your moans filled the room and you felt like you could melt right there.  
       The knot in your stomach tightened more and more, and you wanted so desperately for Gabe to unravel it. “I-I’m gonna cum!” you moaned, and Gabe smacked your ass hard.  
       “Not yet. Did I say you could do that yet?” he growled, smacking your ass again. You cried out more, your whole body shaking.  
       “P-Please! Please let me cum, Daddy!”  
       Gabe chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely... Cum for me, baby girl. Be a good girl for daddy and cum.”  
The knot in your stomach instantly unraveled as Gabe commanded you, and you released on his cock, your walls clenching around him the entire time as you moaned and cried.  
       “Oh, good girl... I’m going to cum...!” he growled, smacking your ass again and jackrabbiting into you before releasing his load. He pulled out slowly, watching as your pussy leaked out the mixture of your cums onto your sheets. He chuckled, opening your lips wide and running a finger into the mess before commanding you to open your mouth. You did so and sucked on his fingers, reveling in the taste of the two of you. Your legs finally gave out, and you relaxed into the bed, not caring at all.  
       “Good girl. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, [y/n]...” he murmured, gently brushing some of your hair out of your face and undoing the belt around your wrists, rubbing at them gently. “You okay, baby? I wasn’t too hard on you?” he asked, littering your body with soft kisses.  
       “No... I-I just need to get cleaned up...” you said, managing to get into a seated position and trying to stand up but falling back into Gabe’s arms.  
       “Looks like you aren’t goin anywhere,” he chuckled, nibbling at your shoulder before picking you up bridal style and carrying you off to the bathroom. Lucky for the two of you, your tub was the size of a jacuzzi, and he set you down on the edge, undressing in front of you. “You were a really good girl for me... You want your reward now?” he asked, cupping your cheek as you leaned into his touch. You nodded, turning your head to the side and kissing his palm.  
       “Aren’t you precious?” he whispered before kneeling in front of you and bringing your legs over his shoulders. He kissed your inner thighs before leaning in, sucking at your clit. You moaned, running your fingers through his hair, you legs weakly wrapping around his back. He moved down, lapping at your folds. You moved to push him away, both the feeling being too much and that he wasn’t even bothering to let you clean before going in, but he just looked up at you and you knew he didn’t care at all, the juices already in his beard and around his face. He dove back in, sucking and lapping at your sensitive pussy as you moaned until your legs wrapped tighter and you came with a weak cry. You fell limp against him, and he stood up, gently setting you in the tub and turning on the water before getting in behind you.

       “Thank you, Gabe...” you murmured, kissing his cheek and letting him wash you.  
       “Of course, [y/n]...”


End file.
